


Vanquished

by Kris_krisser



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-14
Updated: 1999-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Hoax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanquished

**Sequel to Hoax  
By Krisser**

 

Authors note: As this story picks from the next day…you really need to read Hoax. Sorry, otherwise you might be kinda lost. =0 Lenny Hoskins used with permission from Bern. Referenced her story ‘Betrayal’

 

 

Montana

As the sun crested the highest peak, Josiah was still sitting by the fire, watching over the family. The emotional day had taken its toll and six men slept. Chris was almost invisible as he pillowed the heads of three men. Ezra and Vin each had their heads on Chris’ chest and JD had his head on Chris’ thigh, while JD’s hand rested on Ezra’s chest. Even in sleep, they needed the reassurance that the men they’d almost lost, were really with them.

Nathan slept flanking Vin, while Buck flanked Ezra, as they too felt the need to stay close and protect. Josiah watched over them all. He kept the fire going and reflected on their good fortune that kept the group intact once again.

The harsh realities of day would soon refocus their attention to the situation that forced them here. That someone wished to inflict intense emotional pain in the form of faking Ezra’s death. Nearly costing the emotional well-being of five, to crippling degrees. They would need to deal with it quickly, find the cancer or it could erode the healing that had been accomplished. Josiah swore that he would guard that healing with his life. He himself, had been forced to face the depth of importance this group of men had come to mean. To be accepted as is, is a gift that is as rare as finding your own true family.

Chris Larabee woke with a cold back and a warm chest. He opened his eyes and was overjoyed to discover that is wasn’t a dream and Ezra was alive and Vin was safe. Ezra’s eyes flew open when he detected a change in Chris’ breathing. Green eyes immediately sought out hazel ones to reassure himself that all was well. Chris sucked in his breath as his eyes connected with the green eyes, that held nothing back. Chris saw affirmation that he was as necessary as air to the owner of those green eyes. He decision to stay wasn’t wrong.

“Morning cowboy, seems you ain’t as smart as Ez and I, we had comfortable pillows.” Though the voice was light and airy, the blue eyes that connected with hazel ones told a different story. The honest relief that the box of pain will stay closed another day, was there for him to see. The blue eyes moved and caught the green and betwixt them the message of contentment passed between ‘em.

JD sat up, ready to attack another day. Buck leaned up and rested on one arm and smiled. JD, Chris, Ezra and Vin were whole and he took the first breath not filled with fear in two weeks.

Josiah looked over at Nathan and asked aloud, “Nathan, you asleep?”

“No, just enjoying this beautiful place because we’re here together.” A simple statement, a wealth of meaning.

Josiah smiled, then pointed over his shoulder, “coffee.”

Six scrambled to sit, coffee. JD told them to stay still, he’d pour. He passed out the paper cups and poured the coffee. Strong, but better than none. JD turned and asked Josiah, “where you get the coffee?”

“I’ve learned to go nowhere with you fellas without a large supply of the stuff. Why, Ezra alone can drink one pot himself.” Happy at being able to tease him at all.

“Hey you guys, everybody stand up. I’ve got a camera, and I want a picture.” He was hit with a chorus of ohhs and uhhs, but they all stood and assembled together. JD set the timer, then ran to stand between Ezra and Buck. Chris was flanked by Vin and Ezra, and he had his hands on both their shoulders. Nathan stood between Vin and Josiah. As the timer buzzed and the flash illuminated them, seven genuine smiles were captured for posterity.

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Vin asked of the group, realizing that he was really hungry. They gathered the few things they had and took off for the vehicles. They hit a Denny’s in Blacktail and got a rounded booth in the back.

They ordered, and scarffed down their food. Then asked the waitress to keep the coffee coming. Chris looked at each member of his family and smiled. Then, before their eyes, Team 7 leader appeared, saying, “we need to figure what the hell happened and why.”

“Well, my mother, will be able to provide some information,” Ezra said in a non-emotional voice.

“Maude? Why?” Chris asked.

Nathan and JD both looked to Ezra, but could tell the betrayal was too close right now. So Nathan answered for him, “seems Maude helped with the video. It was made in France the first week of his stay there. Ezra thought he had been sick, but I believed that he had been drugged and so has no recollection of any of the events we saw. She told Ezra that she had called you and obtained permission for him to stay the additional time.” Nathan stopped, his disgust was starting to show in his voice and he didn’t want to make it harder on Ezra than it had to be.

JD was gratified to see the incredulous looks on Chris and Vin’s faces, sorta mirrors what he had felt too. As Chris gently rested his hand on Ezra’s shoulder, JD added the most hurtful information, “Maude did it for two million dollars.” Chris gripped his shoulder harder as JD leaned into Ezra and whispered in his ear, “Ez, you got your real family around you now.”

Pulled out of his thoughts by JD’s words, he smiled down on his honest face, “indeed I do.” He looked up to the eyes of his friends and found nothing but compassion and understanding and…. caring….so profound that another shard of Ezra’s heart healed.

“So’ll we’ll need to contact her,” barely contained fury simmered under the surface and Chris was sure he would strangle her if she were here now.

Buck could feel the anger and deflected it, “delivery of the videos was a cash transaction to a private delivery company. Said the customer read the directions. Figured that he was just hired for only that particular job. No fingerprints could be found on four of the tapes. One of the tapes was destroyed and one tape couldn’t be found.” Buck directed the last part to Vin and Chris.

“Destroyed.” Vin spoke the one word with certainty, and his darkened blue eyes left no doubt as to the savage way it ended up.

Josiah spoke up with some of the thoughts he had percolating, “this enemy is not done. He wanted us emotionally broken first. This tells us, he knows us…..knows the teams reputation in-house as being closer that most. The enemy resides close to us, and wanted to see the effects of his work. We’ve probably pissed him off, we left.”

“Well, ain’t that a damm shame.” Buck’s savage feelings weren’t hidden what so ever. “And he’s made a deadly error, he’s fucked with the wrong team. No one, NO one gets away with that.”

JD smiled, “were gonna get im.”

“Damm right!” Josiah affirmed.

“Hell yes!” Nathan second.

“Bet your sweet ass we are!” Buck was determined to kick some ass.

“Well, gentlemen,” the twinkle in Ezra’s eye belied his thoughts on the gentlemen part, “it appears this walking dead man’s plan backfired. Instead of breaking us, we have forged a stronger bond.”

Chris felt the determination settle in, each man making it personal. ‘Walking dead man’ Chris thought, ‘yeah, I like the sound of that.’ Aloud he said, “Let’s get everything set up to work out of the ranch, we stay of out sight, it might drive the enemy into the open. We need to use every source of information gathering at our disposal, and make up news ones. This does not go unresolved. No one is allowed to hurt my team…..” Chris lowered his voice as emotion gripped it, “….my family.”

Chris took out his VisaCard, JD took it to the register, several guys went to fill their thermos’ and answer nature’s call. Vin and Buck still sat at the table, Chris asked them, “what does Travis know?”

“We never told him Ez was alive, hell we never told him you and Vin were gone. Don’t rightly know what he knows now.” Buck answered.

“We only used cell phones. JD wiped our emails. No info to be gathered.” Vin added.

“Vin, call Travis, have him meet us at the Colorado Springs airport. We’ll fly in there, and drive back. Don’t tell him anything over the phone, tell him it’s emergency.” Chris asked of Vin. Vin nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

“Buck, about your truck….” Chris started, but Buck interrupted.

“This time, it’s okay pard, I’m jes glad that you’re back with us. Anyway, your insurance covered it.” Buck grasped Chris’ shoulder and squeezed hard before he got up and went to the bathroom.

Vin hung up the phone, “I think he’s worried, said he’ll be there this afternoon.”

They had three vehicles and four hours before their flight. JD rode with Buck, who was driving Chris’ truck. Chris, Vin and Ezra rode together in Vin’s jeep, Chris wanted to stay close, their emotions were still raw. And Nathan rode with Josiah, they turned in one of the rent-a-cars, but kept the nicer one.

Ezra drove, he wanted something to focus his thoughts on. Chris realized this and sat in back. Vin was amused that Ezra hadn’t complained about the hard shifting. Chris sat thinking and burst out with, “shit, I wish Maude was a man so I could punch her block off.”

Ezra sorta laughed, “there has been a time or two, that I have wished the same thing. I just apologize to you for the anguish her greed has caused.”

“Hell, Ezra, it ain’t your fault. I know she’s yer mom and all, but I don’t think she has a keen sense of right and wrong. And, remember, she caused you as much pain as she caused the rest of us.”

Ezra nodded his head a few times, but kept his head facing forward. Chris leaned forward, he placed a hand on each man’s shoulder, “her action did do something tremendously worthwhile… ….…” Vin turned to look at Chris, Ezra took his sunglasses off and waited, “….I discovered that I’m not really alone.” He squeezed their shoulders, “you are really there for me, and I’m really there for you.” Chris’ voice became a little raspy as he finished, “I can endure hell with that knowledge.” Chris looked up into the rear view mirror and met the green eyes there, the single tear that spilled and the message of gratitude reached out wrapped around Chris’ heart. Vin placed his hand over Chris’ hand that rested on Ezra’s shoulder, and nodded his head in agreement.

Ezra turned on to the freeway, it would now be too noisy to talk, but each were content in the company.

Buck turned on the radio and was singing softly as JD had fallen asleep.

Josiah was glad he had Nathan all to himself, he’d been worried about him. He’ been left to his own devices in this ordeal. Josiah had been so wrapped up in his own grief that Nathan endured the brunt of office duties without complaint. He looked over at his silent friend and asked, “you okay now?”

Nathan shook his head as he said, “that woman has a lot to answer for.”

“That she does.”

“Josiah, I really want to yell at the woman, just let loose on her about her treatment of Ez.”

Josiah almost smiled, “Nathan,..yell…you?”

Nathan raised his eyebrows, and half smiled himself, “yeah, me. I know I don’t yell much,…. don’t mean I don’t feel though. My father taught me that yelling was hiding what I was really feeling, and it would be time better spent to figure out why I wanted to do the yelling in the first place. Ya know, he was right. Right now the yelling would mean that I hate Maude, and how she’s treated all of us.” Nathan paused, looking out at the scenery that flashed by quickly. “Ya know, Josiah, most of the time when were all together, I don’t even remember that I’m a black man, I don’t think about color at all. I have found a brotherhood, not in color or ancestry, but a brotherhood in the knowledge that we seven are somehow connected in life. And the feeling is really like family. Hell, sometimes I think that Chris and I are the only ones that know what a good family life was. And when faced with the harm to this special family, it’s been doubly hard, ya know it just doesn’t happen very often.” Nathan looked back at Josiah now, his voice registering the dangerous man that lurked inside, “I will fight anyone that would try to destroy it.”

“I stand beside you in that fight Nathan.” Josiah put out his hand and Nathan grasped it, and they each squeezed, like they were signing a blood oath.

Colorado Springs

They saw Travis before he saw them, so they hid Ezra behind them and waited in the luggage pick-up.

Travis saw the six members of Team Seven and was surprised at the less than shattered looks he expected. “What’s up, what’s the emergency?”

The men separated and revealed Ezra standing there right as rain. To say Travis was surprised would be an understatement. His jaw dropped and he was speechless. “What, how? What in the blazes is going on?” He paused, then continued without waiting for an answer. “I’ve got a van, you want a ride back? Figured it might be the only way I could keep you in one place long enough so’s I can get some answers.”

Chris smiled as he shook the Judges hand. They didn’t have much gear. So the judge led the way.

Chris said to the Judge, “we need to have someone retrieve Vin’s jeep and my truck from the Great Falls airport. We needed to return quickly.” The Judge raised his eyebrows as he agreed to send someone up today.

Travis waited till they cleared the airport before he asked for an explanation. They filled him in on all that transpired concerning the actual events and suppositions. The personal journeys were just that, personal. When he got the information about Maude’s involvement, Chris and Josiah could see the deadly man that was hidden inside. Josiah added his take on the profile.

This had the Travis musing, “so it’s someone in the building, possibly from the upper floors. Someone that can come and go without being noticed. I’ll get a list of names of everyone in the building, including regular and frequent visitors.”

“Appreciated, we’ll be working from the ranch. If this enemy can’t see us, we’re hoping to force his hand.”

“Just be careful, I don’t want to lose any member of this valuable team.” Travis filled them in from any of the missed meetings of the last three weeks. “Hoped you all enjoyed your vacations.” Letting them know how he covered their absence.

As they hit Denver, Travis asked where to. Chris said with sincere resignation, “the Cesspit. We need a vehicle.”

At the groans, Ezra volunteered, “my car is at home, it will hold all of us.” Chris nodded at the Judge.

“Then we can make the individual stops for your stuff before we head out to my place.” Chris gave his men a look.

Travis saw the look and smiled, “I’ll do both stops, just call me Mr. Bus Driver.” Travis smiled broader at the different expressions. “Oh, by the way, glad to have you back Standish.” Travis added with a genuine smile.  
\-------  
Next two days were spent on the computer and on the phone. Calling in markers, talking with snitches, running down every name of every worker in the entire ATF building.

Ezra called Lenny, told him what’s what and asked him to poke around. Vin emailed Frolicke and Byers, willing to try anything to get what they needed.

Third morning Chris gets a call from Travis. “Chris, you alone?”

Chris got up from their outdoor breakfast table, and walked inside, “am now.”

“Maude was in my office an hour ago. She’ll be calling me shortly. She wants to see Ezra.”

Chris growled into the phone, “no way.”

Travis sighed, it’s what he expected. “Chris, she’ll cause a stink, and that could cause us more problems than you want right now. Already made her wait as she didn’t have an appointment.”

Chris paced his livingroom, primitive-like, thinking, “not alone. At our offices. Eleven a.m. tomorrow. No compromises on this.”

Travis expected to hear a lion’s roar follow. “Chris, I did get the names of who she worked with on her end.” Travis was sure now he heard a growl, “I’ll FedEx to the ranch by this afternoon…..Chris ……she was paid in cash.”

“Shit.” Chris broke the connection and headed back outside. He stood at the door, searching out green eyes. As if feeling the connection, green eyes instantly hooked with hazel. The silent communication had Ezra grabbing his coffee and heading inside after Chris.

Vin watched a jeans and t-shirt clad Ezra rise and leave, tuned in to the communication. He looked at Josiah, on the alert also.

Chris was already leaning against the post out front when Ezra closed the screen door behind him. He watched Chris, noticing that he seemed agitated, “bad news?”

“Depends on who you’re talking to,” Chris half smiled at his own answer.

Ezra just waited, Chris would get it out in his own time, “Maude made an appearance at the ATF offices this morning.” Chris felt Ezra stiffen ever so slightly. “Wants to see you. Travis made her wait an hour, said she didn’t have appointment.”

Ezra smiled at the picture of an outraged, impatient Maude.

Chris broke into his thoughts, “I told Travis that we all would be in tomorrow morning. All seven of us.”

“Chris, I can handle my mother myself. You don’t need to go through all her theatrics.”

Chris sat down next to Ezra on the porch. Waiting for Ezra to turn his face to his, Chris wanted the eye connection. Needed to convey with his eyes what his words might lack. “Ezra, there is no way that I am letting you face her alone. She needs to see that we are together…you are no longer alone, and Ez…..you need your support system. Sometimes that women says some of the most horrendous things, and I’m not sure she actually realizes just how bad she sounds.”

Ezra was overwhelmed by the message, both in the words and from eyes that didn’t know how to lie. Ezra nodded, and let his eyes say thanks. They sat there together, Ezra basking in the knowledge that he really wasn’t alone, Chris marveled in the bond that was growing stronger by the hour. As if the bond was tangible, Vin rounded the corner.

“What’s up?”

“Maude’s in town,” Chris told him.

Vin’s eyes hardened, “you’re not going alone, Ez.” His voice this side of a snarl.

“Where’s Ezra not going alone?” JD asked as came through the front door, followed by Buck. “Josiah? Nathan?” JD called out, he wanted them there too.

“We’re here,” Nathan returned.

Vin just plain snarled, “Maude’s in town.”

“Of course Ezra’s not going alone.” JD said aloud, then at Ezra, “we’re not gonna let her hurt you anymore.”

Ezra tried to remember when he had so many fight for him, the feeling of unity threatened to truly overwhelm him. Chris squeezed his shoulder as Ezra took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and thought to himself…family.  
\--------

Seven men got off the elevator, united in purpose. Discovering the perpetrator of a hoax that hurt all seven of them. A key stood in the bull pen. They approached her together.

Maude was pacing impatiently, “Ezra, dear, I really don’t like to be kept waiting.” She tapped her foot as she looked straight at Ezra. “Now, why are you not answering your phones, any of them? I had to actually make an appointment with that Travis just to get him to contact you.” She looked him over, seeing faded blue-jeans and a t-shirt that said, just where is Margaritaville? then demanded, “Ezra, how can you be seen in public like that?” Finally adding as an afterthought, “You’re not still upset?”

Vin put his arm out to restrain Chris from lunging out physically at Maude.

Buck jumped in, “upset? Still upset?” Buck was livid. “What you did…….hell, all you did was only cause all seven of us to go through agony of losing someone we cared about, a crashed truck, endless misery, the dissembling of Team 7………Lady…..and you wonder if he’ still upset.” JD tried to hold Buck in check, but Buck was really hot.

Maude didn’t acknowledge Buck, but answered the implied ..why? “Ezra, it was good business. You weren’t hurt, I watched carefully….I made sure. You only got a little sick and you got some needed rest, and we got to spend some time together. Ezra, you don’t spend enough time with your Mother.” Ezra frowned and a hurt look escaped for a moment. Maude responded, “two million dollars, tax free……tax free. Good business.”

Incredulous, Ezra asked, “good business, your reasoning……GOOD Business?”

JD stepped forward slightly, said in an earnest, but deadly voice, “Ma’am, there is NO amount of money ….. ever….that could get us to sell out Ezra, or do what you did.”

“Poppycock! I’m sure Ezra has a price in which he would sell you all out.” Maude said proudly.

Ezra was stunned at his mother’s words. His own mother believed him capable of a sell out, his head fell downward, fearing his friends would believe she’d be the one to know, and that the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.

Chris Larabee spoke without hesitation, and with a dangerous look to all who knew, rested in his eyes, “NO, MA’AM. We don’t believe he does, in fact we KNOW he doesn’t. There is not enough money on the face of the earth, not a reason good enough for Ezra to sell us out.” Chris turned his head to face Ezra, hazel eyes sought the green, knowing the doubt building there, and he fixed those green eyes with his and Ezra was lost in the naked, unabashed truth of what he’d said. It was there in hazel eyes for Ezra to read, no mistake. Assuring himself that Ezra understood, Chris turned back to Maude, “I am also of the belief that if you don’t vacate the building immediately, you might come to some personnel bodily harm.” Chris gave all indications of being a tiger ready to pounce on a kill.

Maude drew herself up, “Ezra, are you going to allow that man to threaten your Mother?”

Ezra stood, staring at his mother, ‘incredulous, she doesn’t even comprehend what she’s implied, or did, could effect me.’ Ezra thought to himself, as he focused his rage inward and forced his outward expression to remain passive.

Nathan stepped closer, flanking Ezra on the right. As Vin flanked his left, they both stared at Maude.

“Ezra,” Maude said haughty, “I’m family, these are just men you work with,” indicating with a swish of her arm, the men in the room. “Where are your priorities?”

Ezra raised his brows and said, “family?”

Once again, JD spoke out plainly, but with a passion that belied his years, “Ma’am, we are family!” JD indicated the line of seven men standing together that drew closer to Ezra as he spoke. “I’m not real sure where you stand?”

Maude stamped her foot as she said, “Ezra,“ with anger in her voice.

“Ah, Mother, you heard them, we are family, and I’m not real sure where you stand.” Ezra repeated JD’s words, with no hint of the hurt she caused reflected in his voice.

Maude was dumbfounded, she was about to speak again, when Chris broke in.

He was poised for the hunt, “Ma’am,” his tone said anything but, “the only reason I don’t physically throw you out is that you are Ezra’s mother.”

Exasperated, Maude ground out, “Ezra, are you going to let that man continue to talk to me like that?”

Buck lost the last of his self control, he lashed out at the one that caused some of his pain. “Lady, I think if you know what’s best for you, you’ll get your ass out of here immediately. Cause, when I think on how you helped make me think that Ezra was…..” The memory of the emotions that tore at his heart caused his voice to take on an even move primitive tone, “……cause of you, I thought Ezra was dead, then I lost Chris. I almost lost JD and when I think on all that pain,…well I just want to cause some pain of my own…..and it’ll all be directed at you.” Josiah was physically holding Buck back away from Maude.

Maude sensed it was time to depart, “Ezra, call me when you’ve come to your senses.” Not understanding the situation at all, she left with her head held high.

Buck put his arm about Ezra after she was out of sight, for he seemed to sag a bit. Buck then grasped Ezra in a light embrace and whispered in his ear, “Ez, you gave me a second chance, and we’ve grown from there, but it wasn’t enough, and when I thought you were gone……and I never got the chance, I regretted every wasted moment. I will not let that happen again.” Buck squeezed both his shoulders, as he pulled back and for a few short moments he and shared the depth of his emotions that rested in his eyes. “Sorry if I got carried away with…..with Maude.” He ended on a whisper, the passion still there, but that anger was not directed at Ezra. Ezra nodded, touched at his openness.

Ezra turned and looked at the group before him, that were now closer than kin. “All my life, that women, my mother, dumped me at expensive schools each time she hooked a new husband. But I’d always believed…..hoped…….that somewhere inside, she loved me. But obviously I was wrong. In thirty three years she has never backed me the way you all did here today. I will be forever indebted to the gift you bestowed in vanquishing a demon.” Ezra’s green eyes filled with tears and glistened. He turned his head away as the intense emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Vin recognized that Ezra was afraid he would break down in front of the others, so he grabbed him by the shoulders and propelled him into Chris’ office. Vin was about to close the door as Chris squeezed inside.

Ezra went over to the window and looked out over the city. But he was unable to see the place that was becoming his first real home, for his eyes were clouded by the tears that broke free of their confinement. Vin walked over and stood next to Ezra, resting an arm over his shoulder. Chris took the other side and dropped his arm over Vin’s on Ezra’s shoulder. They stood together, words weren’t necessary.  
\--------  
Los Angeles, Calif.

The seven men arrived at LAX. Their purposeful stride had folks moving out of their way. They moved even faster than the escalating people movers. After collecting from the pilot, the only bag they couldn’t carry on, they headed for the car rental area. Nathan had an Expedition ready and waiting for them. Josiah drove as Nathan navigated. They had been given a specific place to find their quarry, the Sunset Strip, Hollywood.

Mid-afternoon on the LA freeways was a brand new experience for JD, crowded like New York, but not in the same way. Traffic was a bear and Josiah was grumbling. Nathan’s directions were fine, it was just that there were so many cars and so many different freeways to watch out for. Josiah had to laugh when he saw the sign for San Francisco….400 miles, that was definitely a California thing, only they would think that was a short trip.

The bumper to bumper traffic was thick and appeared endless, so JD let his thoughts wonder back to checking in at the Denver Airport. They each had small carry-on luggage, but their weapons bag caused every sensor to peal loudly. Security descended on them quickly, but just as quickly, the seven men whipped out seven ATF badges. The permits and warrant were also rendered. Since the bag had a special designated lock, the pilot had agreed to secure it in the cockpit for them. Security’s eyes remained open wide until they disappeared.

JD hit Vin in the arm as they passed by the giant donut, “now that’d work for breakfast.” JD was grinning.

Vin looked at the twenty foot donut and remarked with a sly smile, “not if I got to it first.” JD rolled his eyes.

When they crossed to the Hollywood freeway, five of them got ready to stop. Nathan grinned, noting their goings on, “we’ve got at least twenty minutes to go.”

 

“Good, I can get another nap in,” Buck said as he closed his eyes.

They were headed for Mike’s, a restaurant with an extensive outdoor dinning patio. Another Southern California experience. Chris wanted to check it out before the dinner crowd arrived, establish their game plan.

The Sunset Strip was an experience into itself, the variety was spectacular from people to billboards. Chris, Ezra and Josiah couldn’t help but smile at the two youngest faces. Awe and ‘oh my gosh’ would describe it perfect. Nathan pointed out the place they wanted and they circled the block several times. Oddly enough, not looking out of place at all, as they discovered that actually finding a parking place was another one of those must have California experiences.

On their tenth trip around the block, a parking place opened and Josiah was determined to get it. Back and forth, back and forth until he finally parallel parked amid the numerous honks. Chris leaned on the meter as Nathan fed it quarters. Vin smiled and pointed at Chris, the others turned and looked. Vin said, “look at his face, Chris has an idea.”

Chris just smiled. He then motioned that they were going to the rental place up the block. The men followed. Two hours later they were set. Now, they were just waiting on their quarry. The two men showed up about a half hour later, easy to recognize by their picture. Ibsen and Bellson. Chris waited for them to be seated, then signaled they were ready.

Chris, Vin and Ezra walked into the restaurant as Buck and Nathan carried portable light banks, JD manned the camera and Josiah directed. They surrounded the suspects.

Josiah yelled action as Chris drew his gun and approached Ibsen. Chris put his gun to the suspect’s chest and cocked the pistol. Ezra and Vin both trained their weapons on Bellson. “I want to know who paid you to make that video of Ezra dying.” Using the gun, Chris forced his head to look at Ezra, who saluted the man.

Ibsen knocked the gun to the side as he said, “hey, someone call the police.”

Chris grabbed the front of his shirt, picked him up out of his chair and tossed him on the ground. Before he could react, Chris ground the heel of his boot in the man’s chest, and rested the toe on his throat. He now placed his gun to Ibsen’s temple, “who in the fuck paid you to make that tape. Tell me now before I blow you all over this patio.” The look that he focused on the man, made Ibsen think of a primitive gunfighter.

Bellson tried to help but was quickly subdued as Vin put a chock hold on him as Ezra placed one gun point into his ear and his other into his chest. Ibsen looked up at his friend and saw the real fear there. “All right, all right, remove your foot.”

“Not til I get my answers.”

“Justal, Efrem Justal.” Ibsen ground out.

Chris looked back at Vin and nodded. Vin returned it. They both turned and cold-cocked the men saying, “that’s for Ezra.”

Josiah watching closely, yelled, “CUT.”

All the patrons of the restaurant and crowd of spectators applauded loudly. Nathan and Buck turned off the lights and JD switched off the camera, following Josiah to the vehicle. Chris, Vin and Ezra calmly walked out of the restaurant, thanking the people as the called out good scene.

After they returned the stuff and got back in the Expedition, Chris said, “back to the airport.”

Vin seconded, “let’s get outta California.”

As Josiah pulled away he said to Vin, “ya know Vin, there are a lot of places in California you would really love.”

Vin looked at Josiah as he said, “this sure as hell, ain’t one of them.” The others chuckled, all knew of Vin’s dislike of huge crowded cities.  
\----------  
Denver

The name tugged at Chris’ memory, familiar, but was unable to place it. Josiah also had the feeling that he seen it, just not where. They went straight back to the ranch. First thing Vin offered to do was a perimeter check on horseback. Wanted to exchange the smog for fresh air, the city noise for the rustling of leaves.

As he finished saddling his horse Ezra entered the barn. “Vin, may I…”

Vin broke in with, “already saddled yer horse.”

Ezra grinned, “but how?”

“Jus knew.” Vin turned his head and his eyes connected with Ezra’s, the look touched the connection that was growing daily. Ezra opened himself to it and could almost feel it surrounding him.

Vin took the lead and they rode in silence a bit. Ezra indulged in this feeling of belonging. So foreign, yet almost like it might be right this time. Ezra also felt that the mantle of responsibility had grown tenfold. Ezra could now understand Chris’ position on trying to keep the others safe.

As if on the same wavelength Vin asked, “did ya feel it? Chris is gonna try and pull back from us. He’s gonna try and do this on his own. Ya can see it in his eyes.”

Ezra nodded as the look he saw was defined. “He wants to keep us safe.”

“He’s blaming himself, retribution for somethin he’s done.”

 

“But we haven’t figured out who he is? He could have a connection to any one of us.”

“Yeah, but Chris can’t stop himself. He’s fierce in his protection of what’s his.”

Ezra nodded, but oddly comforted, as he automatically realized that he was indeed included. “We can’t let him to do this alone. We’ll shadow him.”

Vin nodded, “yep!”

They grasped arms, blue eyes connecting with green, both showed the understanding that they knew what they were really protecting, everything.  
\----------  
The flurry of activity alerted Vin and Ezra that the others must have struck paydirt. Chris was on the phone and scribbled down something and handed it to JD, who was on one of the computers. He added it to the other information he searching for. Josiah worked on the other computer as Nathan and Buck were manually going through all the hard copies of everything they’d gathered.

Vin made eye contact with Chris and saw the self damnation Chris had resting there boldly. Vin, bided his time, wanting first to hear what they’d found.

When Chris hung up the phone, all talking stopped, waiting to hear the latest. Chris started right in, “Judge knew who he is. A senator from Iowa. He spends a lot of time here, in this building as he is on one of those spending committees. His son applied to the ATF. Requested to work on our team, ‘member Josiah, about two years ago?” Josiah nodded. “Evidently he has a great deal of money.”

JD added what he just pulled off the net. “Justal was in Army Intel in the Viet Nam War. Not much credited to him, he was just one of many. His son, Steven, died last fall. During a bust, he was on a New York ATF Team. The inquiry proved that he froze and caused his own death. Seems his father rose quite a stink.”

Josiah was nodding his head, “psych profile showed that Steven was not truly committed to police work and was there only to make his father proud. Now, the father seems to have become obsessed on avenging his son’s death.”

“But that doesn’t have anything to do with us. What in the hell has him trying to fuck with us?” Buck was angry.

Ezra sat down at JD’s screen and started some inquires of his own, while Nathan shared a discovery of his own. “Seems Justal has been at our ATF building daily for the past three months. Security records indicate he’s shown up on the same Saturdays we have. When questioned, no one seemed to have any idea where he actually spends his time.”

“Gentleman, it appears that Efrem Justal, on further scrutiny, bought his way onto the FBI Appropriations Committee, and, under the guise of studying specifically, ATF spending, has found a way to continue his stay in our fair city.” Ezra tapped more keys and would have continued but the phone rang and Chris picked it up and put it on speaker phone.

“Boys,” Travis’ voice boomed through, “I asked around, and a good source told me that Justal holds Larabee to blame for his son’s death. I remember him pestering me a great deal after his application was turned down. Explained that Team Leaders, in general, had to look out for members that fit their specific team make-up. I can definitely remember telling him that Team 7 was full, and wasn’t accepting applications.”

Buck interrupted with a laugh, “like ol Chris ever took an application from anyone. He scouted out his own team, amid controversy, as I remember.”

Travis coughed, “yes, well that is true, but that’s not the standard. And before you all say it, yes it’s well known Team 7 is not standard in anything it does.”

Buck’s, “okay then.” Brought nods and chuckles from most team members.

Travis’ voice took on a serious note, “boys, my source tells me that he had overheard a few comments that indicated that if only Team 7 had accepted his son, he would still be alive. No one has seen him this last week. If he shows up I’ll contact you.”

“Thank you sir.” Nathan said before Travis hung up.

Chris slammed his fist against the wall. It hit him that this was all his fault, retribution, just like he’d told Vin, all, his family in danger because of him. He couldn’t put them in more danger, he’d have to do it alone.

His team knew him too well, they all recognized the mental withdrawal, yet their affinity was so complete they knew easily the reassurance that would reach Chris. Five men looked to Ezra, the man of eloquent words, and he nodded his understanding.

Ezra moved across the room and sat on the arm rest beside JD. The intensity of emotions that played about him had all men looking at him, even Chris. “Chris, we can’t let you do this alone. First, it isn’t your fault….you’re the leader, yes, but the actual Chris Larabee is not at fault. It’s the team he wants to suffer….you were not singled out. Then, there is something that is inescapable, it’s a fact that everyone here counts on you. Chris, you have that special quality, we’d all follow you anywhere. That same rare quality has pulled the best of what’s in us to the surface. Each one of us would gladly lay our life on the line for you. So, there is no risk that we wouldn’t take. Without you there is no us…….and if you don’t let us, we’ll do it anyway.”

Chris looked at each face and each communicated the same message as Ezra. Chris looked at what was truly his family and relented, “together.” Tears formed in his eyes, and he turned his head as he fought the tears.

Josiah’s “I got it,” refocused their attention away from Chris, and Chris used it to reign in his emotions.

“Justal has leased a house on the north side.” Josiah triumphantly called out.

“Nathan call the Judge for the warrant. Okay, lets’ get our gear, we’ll hit it at dusk.” Chris commanded.  
\-------  
With warrant in hand the team fanned out and covered all the exits. Chris and Vin entered the house after their knocked has produced no response. They covered each other as they made their way through the house, room by room, till they came to the study that still had a burning cigarette in the ashtray. “Perimeter check,” Chris said into his headset. One by one they called in all secure, till there was only Ezra left. When Chris had heard nothing, he called out, “Ezra, do you copy? Ezra, answer me.”

But it was Nathan’s voice that answered, “Chris, found his headset, but no Ezra.”

“10-20?”

“Left side of patio.” Nathan retorted quickly.

Using all available lights they searched the grounds for any sign of Ezra. Vin found the scuffle marks of a fight and a few feet of dragging marks, but all disappeared. Then in the distance they heard a car start up and all sprinted for their vehicles. But they were too late, no sign could be found of what or where the vehicle was.

“Shit!,” Larabee yelled into the night.  
\----  
Ezra awoke with a massive headache, and had no desire to open his eyes. All he remembered was turning into a body then being clubbed on the head before all went dark. He could feel that his arms and feet were bound, as was his chest. He squinted, as to acquaint himself with the new surroundings. A deserted warehouse greeted him. As his eyes adjusted to the low lighting, he saw that he wore a vest that was filled with explosives and was wired to a detonator. “Well dammit,” Ezra said aloud.

“A seemingly mild response to the predicament you’re in.” A voice out of his visual range spoke out.

“I’ve found myself in worse.” Ezra replied calmly.

“Well Mr. Standish, I’m not surprised. When you play both sides, you can get your ass kicked. And when I think that son-of-a-bitch took you over my son, I just want to puke. But he’ll get his now.” Justal moved into Ezra’s line of sight and he recognized him from the photo he’d seen earlier.

Justal took out his phone and flipped it open, “Now that you’re awake, I can get things going.” He dialed and waited.

“Larabee.”

“Well, it’s the high and mighty Mr. Larabee himself. I’ve got Standish and I want you to come alone to retrieve him.”

“Want proof that he’s still alive.” Larabee barked into the phone.

Justal put the phone near Ezra, but he said nothing. He didn’t want Chris coming down here alone. Justal growled at him, “Talk you asshole.”

Nothing, Ezra remained mute. Chris was thinking to himself, hopefully he’s doing this to let us get a trace. Not cause he’s stubborn.

Ezra remained silent. Justal didn’t want to stay on the much longer so he took the toe of his boot and pressed it against Ezra’s groin. For each second that Ezra remained mute he pressed harder till the excruciating pain caused a yelp.

That was more than enough for Chris, who yelled into the phone, “Ezra!”

Justal squished a bit harder before he turned away. Into the phone, “warehouse 19, five a.m. Alone and no tricks. Standish is nothing to me, so I’ll gladly kill him.” Connection ended, he turned back around to stare down at Ezra, whose only sound was the yelp. He was doubled over in agony, suffering silently.  
\-------  
Chris was furious, he stomped out side. Ezra again, the fear squeezing his heart. Vin followed silently. Stood next to him and waited. “I could hear it in his voice, he’s planning on killing Ezra, no matter what.”

“Then it don’t matter if you go in alone.” Vin replied matter of factly.

Chris could read the same fear in Vin’s eyes as he himself had, knew he had to be part of getting Ezra back. Chris nodded.

Vin took a breath, least he didn’t have to fight that one. “I’ll climb up to the rafters to take him out.”

“Be careful. Half hour, my truck.” Chris went to get his stuff.

Vin went to change to all black, as he passed JD, he signaled with his eyes…follow. JD let himself into Vin’s room silently. Vin asked, “get the trace?” JD nodded. “Okay, follow behind us….Chris wants to do it alone. I know we’ll need all of us. I’m going high, Chris is gonna confront him directly……….JD, night goggles are in the den. Can’t use your lights till you’re on the highway. Can’t let Chris know you’re back there.” JD nodded, no questions, complete understanding. He left to get the others ready.  
\----------  
Quarter to five, Chris and Vin exited the truck from the same side so only one door would be closed. Vin stayed to the shadows, with one last shared look, they separated.

Chris Larabee knew it was a trap, but the asshole had Ezra, so it didn’t matter. Vin was climbing the side and would position himself close to the ceiling. He headed toward the center of the empty, dark warehouse, but before he was half way across he could see Justal.

He had Ezra on his knees, explosives wired to his chest and back. His mouth was taped shut. Chris took a moment to mentally smile, Ezra probably drove him to that. That simple reflection almost shattered Chris’s heart. He couldn’t let his emotions enter now, he’d crumble. He pushed those thoughts out and focused on the bruises and cuts the asshole had inflected on one of his team. With an urgent need to confront the enemy, Chris continued forward, moving like a feral cat.

Ezra had taken all this man’s crap, never speaking or raising an eyebrow. All through the insults, accusation and innuendoes, he had remained passive and calm. It wasn’t until this moment when Chris Larabee entered the warehouse that fear stood in Ezra’s eyes. His fear compounded when he spotted Vin on the ceiling. Tears welled at his helplessness in being able to warm them of the trap and futility of even being here.

Justal smiled, he could see that Larabee was pissed. Smiling broader, he figured this would cause Larabee to err, all the better. He wanted to see torment in that man’s eyes. Wanted him to beg. He kicked Standish, wanting to send the message that he was in control.

When Larabee was fifty feet away, Justal ordered, “you can stop right there.” He held out his hand, his thumb on the detonator button. He looked up, “Tanner, I know you’re up there, throw out your weapon and step out, or Standish exploding will be the last thing you see.”

Justal saw the gun thrown and could hear it hit the ground. Then he could see Tanner stand, he raised his gun and shot him. The body fell and hit with a thud.

All rational thought left Chris Larabee, the danger he carried charged the atmosphere of the warehouse. He advanced on Justal, “you fucking asshole. You harm my team, fuck with our lives, put us through hell because I didn’t let your son join my team? He wasn’t any good! Then, when you couldn’t buy his way on, you go to Travis and try to force his way on…….didn’t you get it, he wasn’t up to par. Then you go and get him on some other team and he’s killed his first time out. You killed him, not me. I recognized he couldn’t cut it.” Chris never stopped advancing, His eyes were wild. His eyes held the look a wounded animal gets when in pain and angry.

Justal jerked Ezra to a standing position, covering himself, using Standish as a shield. “Stop, or he’s dead. NOW!”

Chris slowed but didn’t stop, there was no control left in Larabee.

“You killed my son by denying him access to your team. You broke him. All he wanted was to be on Team 7. It was team 7 this, Magnificent 7 that. Everyone thought that Team 7 walked on water. But you were the asshole that wouldn’t give my son the chance to bask in all that glory. No you had to hog it all for yourself. So I wanted you to suffer the same way you made me and my son suffer. I watched your pain and reveled in it. I will continue, till each and every member of your team is dead and you’re left alone.”

That final threat to his family removed any last vestige of control that might have been lurking. Chris advanced, a feral tiger would instill less fear that the man approaching. Justal knew now that Larabee wouldn’t stop, so he pushed Standish to the ground, then raised his hand again and looked Larabee in the eye as he depressed the detonator.

His thumb didn’t make the final connection. A shot hit the detonator and it exploded into a million pieces. As the devise exploded, a second shot rang out and hit Justal right between the eyes, but not before he had squeezed the trigger of his gun, hitting Chris square in the chest. Blood gushed out as the armor piercing bullet passed easily through the safety vest.

A howl of a wounded wolf flooded the entire warehouse. Tears and sobs racked the tied and gagged Ezra, still lying on the floor. Ezra saw Larabee fall just before the dead body of Justal fell on top of him.

“NO, NO, NO, NO,” could he heard as Vin descended to the ground. The howling continued, alerting the others to move in. JD followed Vin down, but could not descend at the same speed as Vin. Vin’s howls of pure pain sent waves of his agony to the rest of the team.

Nathan reached Ezra as Vin reached Chris. Vin threw himself on top of Chris bleeding chest, trying to hold the hole closed with his hands, sobbing the whole time.

Nathan pushed the dead body off Ezra and took the gag off, his first words in a tear filled voice, “Chris?”

“Don’t know?”

Ezra yelled, “GO!”

Josiah moved in to Ezra as Nathan went to Chris. Still tied, Ezra was in agony, he couldn’t get to Chris, he was dying and he needed to hold him, touch him. His crying increased. Josiah, with JD’s help untied and diffused the explosives surrounding Ezra’s body. JD rested Ezra’s crying face against his chest as Josiah finished and Nathan worked on Chris.

Nathan almost had to fight Vin to get to Chris’ body. He checked his pulse and found one. “Vin, he’s still with us, help me!” Nathan ripped off his own shirt and pressed it into the gapping hole where the blood was pouring out from his vest.

They all could hear Buck yelling at the ambulances to move faster. The paramedics were out and taking vitals before Buck could begin another tirade. The medics were loading Chris and calling ahead for a cardiac team as Vin crawled into the back of the ambulance with them.

Buck went to a weeping Ezra and hugged him to his body. Whispering in his ear, “come on, my friend, we need to get you to the hospital right away. For once again, it’s up to you to pull Chris and Vin up from the rages of hell. Chris thinks Vin and you are dead. Only your voice is gonna penetrate, so’s you can talk him back to the land of the living.

Lost green eyes looked up to Buck’s face. Connecting with brown eyes that had the wisdom of the ages mirrored there. Buck knew the secret of Chris’s survival lay within this special man. Green eyes begged for understanding as Buck guided him to the van. He explained softly, for his ears only, “Chris may have that special quality to lead, but you my friend, have an even rarer quality, you are the key to the connection. Your essence holds us together. Ez, when you speak the truth of the hearts, it breaks through all the barriers that exist. It travels to some primitive level.” Buck stopped for a moment outside the van. JD, Nathan and Josiah waited inside, but this was for Ezra alone. He held Ezra tight against him, “I hate to put it on you pard, but you are the only one that can rescue Chris and Vin out of the depths of hell, and the rest of us from a living hell.”

Ezra was scared, scared that Chris was already dead. Died without him there to hold him, to say goodbye. He wanted to hope, but hope was dangerous. If………….if Chris lived, he would replay all Buck said, but not until. Till then, he would live in his own room in hell, waiting for news on the most important person in his world.

JD knew that all his friends were in hell. Chris was gonna live, they all just didn’t know that. JD knew that his gift of gab was important now, he needed to deflect thoughts. Aloud he said, “so how did you all like the trick with Vin?”

Ezra took a temporary vacation from his room in hell to look at JD. He had seen Vin fall after hearing the shot. He furrowed his brows at JD.

That was enough of a response for JD. “Even though Chris didn’t know, we were following he and Vin. Vin knew cause he set it up….figured all would be needed. I figured that Justal would assume that Vin would be there, after all, he had been studying us. But he wouldn’t figure on me, cause you all protect me too much. I brought a life size dummy with me and followed Vin up. Vin had an extra gun and that’s what he threw down. I had a wig with me and we used Vin’s hat, and we stood the dummy up. After Justal fired the shot, that didn’t even get this far, we pushed the dummy over.” JD hung his head down a bit, “just wish Chris had known that.”

Ezra looked at JD, whose courageous heart never paused, “JD I’ll tell him that as soon as we arrive.” Ezra reached over and squeezed JD on the shoulder. Buck closed his eyes and said ‘yes’ to himself.

As soon as Josiah pulled into the street, he took out the red light and turned on the siren and headed to the hospital code three.  
\------  
The Doctor came out of surgery, blood stains on his operating scrubs. Six pairs of eyes riveted on him, waiting for the news. “Honestly, I don’t know. We’ve stopped the bleeding, reconstructing the top layer of his lung. It went straight through the left corner of the heart. We’re replacing the blood loss as quickly as is safe, but he may of lost too much, not be strong enough to recover.” The Doctor looked worried, he rubbed the back of his neck, “Helen said to be completely honest with you all. If, and that’s a big if, he makes it through the night, we might be able to draw a more optimistic outcome.”

Vin asked immediately, “Doc can we….?”

Doctor Sterns didn’t let him finish, “ICU is already prepared to have two of you in at a time. The rest of you can wait in their lounge, they volunteered it, if you supply the coffee.” The Doctor tried to smile, but the fear in Larabee’s friend’s eyes, didn’t leave room for much levity.

Nathan stepped forward, “thank you Dr. Sterns, we truly appreciate everything you and the hospital are doing.” Nathan put out his hand and shook the doctor’s.

To Ezra it appeared as Vin was planning on going in first. He stepped over to his side and whispered, “it’ll be a couple hours before he comes out of the anesthesia, then we can talk and some part might hear. We have to reach him.” Vin understood what Ezra was implying and nodded.

“Buck, why don’t you and JD go in first,” Ezra suggested as everybody just stayed frozen in place.

Buck looked at Ezra and said, “thanks pard,” his eyes red from tears. He propelled JD ahead of him and they headed to the ICU to be with Chris.

Ezra stood up as he said, “ I’ll go get the coffee, I think we’re in for a long night.” Vin and Nathan nodded.

Josiah said, “I’ll go with you Ez,” and fell in step beside him. They exited the hospital and headed for the market two streets over. “Ezra,” Josiah asked.

Ezra smiled, “yes Josiah, I’m with you.”

Josiah took a deep breath, “you know it’s up to you again?”

“Yes, but it’s okay, I need to do it.”

“For the last few weeks we’ve all been running with our emotions on or near the surface. Hard to keep that up. You holding up.?” Josiah was concerned, Ezra had been running with his emotions exposed for over a week, he was afraid that his friend would crash.

“Thank you for asking Josiah. The answer is yes. I’m holding on because the state of my family is lying in the balance. We’ve gotten this far, I’m in it for the long haul. And if it means having to hang my feelings out on the line for all to see, then that’s what I’ll do…… I’ve found something worth the extra effort, extra pain.” His voice got tight, “I’ll be okay as long as there’s seven of us.” Ezra took off his sun glasses and looked into the older man’s blue-gray eyes and asked seriously, “are you okay?”

Josiah was touched at the concern he saw in green eyes that asked for the truth. “I’m afraid. I need it to remain seven too.” Tears formed in Josiah’s and he didn’t wipe them away.  
\----  
The six men took turns spending the time with Chris. Until the doctors shooed them out to change blood flow and run some tests. Orrin Travis joined the six men in the waiting room. He wanted to be here, good or bad. When Dr. Sterns came out last he called Ezra and Vin over, “I think you should say your good byes. He’s growing weaker and you should prepare yourselves. I’m sorry.”

Ezra and Vin rushed to Chris’ room and to his side. Out in the waiting room four men looked as though they themselves had been handed their death sentences. JD started to cry, as did Buck. Josiah and Nathan sat, flanking their friends.

Travis went to Dr. Sterns, “any hope?”

Dr. Sterns looked beat up, he hated to lose and especially a good man. He answered truthfully, “the medical profession is not yet an exact art so I can’t say with absolute certainty…..but I don’t think so. The blood loss was replaced, but the test results weren’t good.”

Travis looked thoughtful, “I’m afraid that we’ll be losing more than one good man tonight.”

Sterns looked at the men that waited, the entire hospital knew of their vigilance over their fallen. “Tonight, I’ll be hoping for a miracle.”  
\-----  
Vin stood on one side of the bed and Ezra the other. Ezra looked down on the face that had become so important, and couldn’t see a future that didn’t include him. His eyes filled with tears as he said aloud, “Vin what…..?”

Vin’s own voice was raspy with tears, “I don’t know…..never wanted to be here, don’t know…… don’t know if I can….” Vin looked up, only to see the way he felt etched all over Ezra.

Ezra moved and paced about the room, anger at the unfairness of it all welling up. He directed his words to Chris, he knew that he had to reach Chris, “did you know that my mother was never even aware that her young son had a full spectrum of emotions hovering beneath the surface. Never once did she realize that I fought a daily battle to keep those emotions under control. She made so many unthinking remarks that cut to the bone, but maybe she meant them, her way of telling me I wasn’t the son she wanted.”

Vin couldn’t help himself he had to interject, “not yer fault she was fuckin nuts.”

Ezra smiled through his tears, “Vin, that’s the very treasure I’ve just discovered, what a family really is.” His voice fell to a whisper, as though embarrassed, “when you all discovered that I carried….that I wasn’t……with you all, I don’t have to fight that daily battle. And you still took me into the fold.” Ezra turned and looked down at Chris, “you saw something that no one else looked for,” Ezra brushed Chris’ hair to the side. “The family love that finally found me….Oh lordy, I can’t lose it now. This is the first time that love fit.” His tears fell freely, hitting Chris too. “It’s like that love was always made for someone else. This one time it was tailor made for me, now….” The dam broke, Ezra sobbed. Vin went to him and held the man that had been so afraid to share any part of himself, but now, when he finally trusted, he was faced with fear of losing all he held dear, he could hold it no more. The great sobs racked his body, he would of fallen to the floor had Vin not been holding him. An embrace that understood his fear and sorrow.

Ezra looked at Chris over Vin shoulder, and called out to him, “Chris, please don’t go, we need you. Vin needs you,….I need you.” The desperation, naked in his voice.  
\---------  
Chris struggled to keep two thoughts in his head. Where was he? He turned his head and he saw a bright light, a door. Good, the door was opening, now he’d find out where he was. The light got brighter and then he saw Sarah and Adam, he smiled, they waved. He looked around her for Ezra, he couldn’t see him. He looked for Vin, couldn’t find him either. Where were they? He looked back at Sarah, his Sarah. Her lovely face. He knew he could go with her, and he would, if only he could figure where Ezra and Vin were.

He heard something, he was sure it was Ezra’s voice. He looked again at the lighted doorway for Ezra, but his voice wasn’t coming from there. It was coming from the dark window across from the door. He paused to be sure, that sound….Ezra’s voice for sure, but it sounded strange……as though…..He was crying…….his Ezra crying? Chris paused again, straining to hear, he listened closely to Ezra’s voice, he wanted to make out the words…..

“Chris, please, we need you. Vin needs you, ….I need you.” A crying whisper that sliced through to Chris’ heart. “Chris, I had the ultimate betrayal, my mother on this case, but, you, Chris, are the reason I can handle it all. From that moment at the cabin when you discovered the reason you treated me the way you did….you have never broken the promise you made to me there. You’ve never wavered, never doubted me again…..Chris,” his voice was pleading, “never…..never have I ever experienced that……a loyalty I never thought I was worthy of, only dreamed of. But, you in your intensely honest way gave me more in love and friendship and….” Ezra’s voice breaking with the tears, “……family than I had ever thought possible…….So listen hard here, I implore you to come back, please don’t take away the only security I’ve ever had. I…….need you,” Now crying unabashedly, he whispered lowly, “Chris, my heart is crying, reaching out to connect with yours, it would never be whole unless you’re here……

Chris hears another voice………..”Chris, my heart is out there too, you’re my connection….Ezra says it purty, but I feel all that too. You released me from my box of pain, and only you can keep me out.” Vin broke into sobs that doubled him over. Ezra caught him and whispered anguishedly, “please Chris.”

Chris was elated, he’d heard his Vin too. Vin was with Ezra…..but where were they…..they were behind that dark window. They need him…..really need him. Hell, didn’t they know not to blubber like that ….Chris knew that he had to find the window…….but wait, that meant going away from Sarah, Adam……he looked back at them….Sarah was smiling, she waved as she mouthed, I’ll be here,… waiting, …go… they need you now….I love you. The door began closing as Chris mouthed…thank you, I love you too. Chris knew that right now, two anguished voices needed him….really needed him. He was a sucker for that. He’d have to go find them, knock some sense into them. He sighed, decision made.  
\-----  
Amid the tubes and drip bags, both Ezra and Vin found a place to lay their heads on Chris chest and shoulder.

Ezra thought he heard something, so he held his breath, he thought that Chris had whispered softly, he was unsure if he was just wishing. But when the hand came up and rested on his cheek, Ezra took a breath, a breath of life. He strained to hear Chris’ words, “Ezra, I had to choose, Sarah was there, it’s just right now, this time, you and Vin needed me more. I couldn’t leave you here……..Sarah’ll be waiting……………….I needed to be here with you too.” His other hand squeezed Vin’s hand that held him tight. He felt Vin’s tears fall. He whispered to Ezra, “Ez, you and I gotta take care of Vin.”

Vin reached across Chris and met Ezra’s hand half way, squeezing hard, then they rested their still connected hands on Chris’s chest. They were going to be okay.  
\--------  
In response to the changes in the machines monitoring Chris, the nurse rushed past the men in the waiting room to check on her patient. Her patient was covered by two men, she feared he had passed, but her patient’s hazel eyes opened and smiled. She caught her breath at the joy reflected there. She rushed out to get the doctor. As she passed by the waiting men she exclaimed, “he’s alive, he’s awake.” Four men rushed into Chris’ room, one walked.

Ezra and Vin hadn’t moved, still afraid they could lose Chris, trying to give him they’re very essence to continue.

Buck looked to the two, who he knew inside, were personally responsible for keeping his ol pard here in this life. Their need of him was stronger than Sarah’s, Buck knew that Chris woulda had to choose between them, and only just discovered how strong the hold of real friendship could be.

He marveled at how the two friendships were so strong. That very friendship bond had anchored Chris here. Funny how most folks didn’t give enough credit to the love of friends. Just don’t realize how deep they can go, surrounding completely, the heart and soul. Buck looked over at JD, knowing that he had been kept whole today too.  
\-------  
\-------  
Their first day back as a whole team, open for new assignment, and they had to spend it in a staff meeting.

Vin teased all the way down in the elevator, that it was close enough to lunch time, and, “I’m hungry.” Vin smiled.

Bucked laughed, “hell, you’re always hungry.”

Buck’s comment opened a chance for Nathan, “if you didna eat all the fast food, you’d wouldn’t be so hungry all the time.”

JD laughed then, “worse…he’d starve.”

The good natured laughter was a salve to Chris’ heartstrings. It had been too dang long since he heard it last.

The elevator doors opened and each team member headed to their desks. Chris entered his office and saw the new picture frame on his desk. The picture was of the seven of them smiling, that morning they had left Montana. Chris brushed his hand across the photo tenderly. But it was the frame that made his breath catch. It was a plain wood frame with seven interlocking titanium links in a row across the top.

At the bottom, burned into the wood, “One Strong Chain, One Complete Soul” Tears welled in Chris’ eyes. He walked to the door of his office and stared out at his men, who each held the same picture in the same frame. Chris felt the green eyes reach out for him, and he met them without fear of having him see the tears that rested there. But the tears were mirrored in the green glistening eyes, both men turned their eyes to blue, whose tears had already spilled out and ran down his face.

But it was Buck that provided the answer of who did it. “Lordy, JD, this is where all your money went.” JD nodded. “Why?” Buck asked softly.

“I almost lost half of you, the other half was nearly destroyed by it. I needed to make a reminder, that together, is how this family, my family, works best.” JD said humbly.

Josiah hugged JD, “thank you son.”

Nathan flashed him a smile that sparkled.

Buck ruffled his hair as he said, “awesome JD, just awesome.”

JD then turned and looked at the family he’d almost lost. Their eyes all on him, showing him the deep level on which they felt his gift. JD smiled, his world was right where it should be. His smile grew with the happiness he knew he had given the others. He gave them Ezra’s salute as he turned to join Buck.

Ezra and Vin stepped closer to Chris, not willing just yet, to release the joy the gift had given them. Chris looked at the two men, thinking of all he coulda lost, and his heart stopped mid-beat, but his life lines caught him once more. Green eyes that held nothing back, eyes so dependent they begged leave of him to live. Blue eyes that revealed that invisible connection that had tied them together for the ages.

In a moment of utter simplicity, everything fell into place. By risking his heart, he won more than he could of ever hoped to. A life long journey that would no longer be traveled alone.

Three pair of eyes, green, blue, hazel, mirror to their souls, shared the intensity of emotion usually hid from the world with each other. Did it without fear, knowing complete acceptance and unconditional love. They each looked down to the frame in their hand, a concrete tangible of their successful journey into the heart.

fini


End file.
